The present inventive concept relates to a light emitting device package and a lighting apparatus including the same.
Printed circuit boards (PCB) used in the mounting of electronic devices may connect various electronic devices to one another according to a predetermined form and are widely used in electronic products ranging from home appliances, including digital televisions (TVs), to high-tech communications devices. When electronic devices, such as light emitting devices and the like, are mounted on a PCB by bonding the electronic devices to the PCB, for example by soldering, the electronic devices may be unevenly bonded or may be misaligned, for example, by rotation, and reliability and stability of the electronic devices may be hindered by those defects.